


Peaky Blinders Headcanons

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Gender neutral reader sometimes, Love, M/M, Not actually described though, Smut, female reader sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: These are the collection of Peaky Blinders Headcanons that I have posted on my Tumblr bonniesgoldengirl.
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Reader, Ada Shelby/Freddie Thorne, Ada Shelby/Reader, Alfie Solomons/Reader, Arthur Shelby/Linda Shelby, Arthur Shelby/Reader, Ben Younger/Reader, Bonnie Gold/Reader, Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Esme Shelby/Reader, Finn Shelby/Reader, Gina Gray/Michael Gray, Gina Gray/Reader, Grace Burgess/Reader, Isaiah Jesus/Reader, Jessie Eden/Reader, John Shelby/Reader, Johnny Dogs/Reader, Linda Shelby/Reader, Lizzie Stark/Reader, Luca Changretta/Reader, May Carleton/Reader, Michael Gray/Reader, Polly Gray/Reader, Tatiana Petrovna/Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. What They Get You For Christmas: The Men

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of sex, murder and alcohol

**Tommy**

Tommy would buy you a lot of things for Christmas, probably to try and make up for keeping you in the dark when it comes to all the illegal business. The gifts would most likely be expensive and beautiful, like diamond earrings, fancy clothes, shoes from France or Italy. If you like horses then he would definitely buy you one and let you name it anything you want (even if he thinks the name is idiotic for a horse).

**Arthur**

Arthur would most likely draw something for you. Maybe he drew you, maybe the two of you together. Either way, it's a beautiful piece of artwork that you insist on getting framed. I also think he could make something out of wood if he tried hard enough. A small figurine he carved himself of something you like would also be under the tree. To top it all off, he would buy you sexy underwear that would definitely be ripped up within a week. 

**John**

A cat, a dog, a horse, a bird. You name it, he'll get it. No matter what kind, he'll get you one. He loves animals, so in a way it would be a gift for you both. He'll have bought all the necessities for the animal as well, so there's no need to worry for the day. He won't care what you name it and will play with the kids, you and the pet for the entire day. ~~He may also get you pregnant at Christmas though.~~

**Michael**

Michael loves to spoil you, especially with jewellery. Christmas is also one of his favourite times of the year and he's so happy to spend it with you. Expect ruby earrings, long strings of pearl necklaces, and gorgeous gold bracelets from him. The sight of you wearing the jewellery that he bought for you makes his knees weak and his heart flutter. With his love for buying you jewellery at Christmas, don't be surprised if one year he buys you a diamond ring meant to be worn on a specific finger. 

**Alfie**

Being Jewish, Alfie doesn't celebrate Christmas. But if you do, he'll happily buy you a gift. He'll definitely get you something small and silly first, like a yo-yo or a box of keys that don't actually open any door near you. After that he pretends that's the only thing he got you while trying not to laugh. After a few minutes he shows you what he really got you. He prefers to buy you furniture he knows you like, like the armchair you told him looked comfortable a few weeks ago, or the ornate bookcase from the antique shop down the street you thought was absolutely gorgeous. He makes sure to find room for it in your home and then he gets it for you. He doesn't expect anything back, but is thankful when you get him something nonetheless. What really makes him happy is when you celebrate Hanukkah with him. 

(I don't know much about Judaism so I'm sorry I didn't go into any detail on Hanukkah. I didn't want to get it wrong and I don't know if celebrations differ depending on where you're from. If someone wants me to try and go into more detail then I'll do the research and do it in a separate headcanon) 

**Finn**

Finn likes to get you stuff that he knows you'll like and use. He buys things that you talk about often. The poor boy knows absolutely nothing about fashion and jewellery, so unless you talk about them in great detail, he'll avoid getting them for you, in fear of giving you something that you don't like. Books, records, sweets, and flowers are his go to. He'll buy one or two things from each of these items, even though you insist he doesn't need to, because he feels bad for not being more like his family, who buy their partners expensive gifts. Ada has to help him buy the books and records since he can't read (seriously does anyone ever teach him???). If you like books though, maybe you teach him. 

**Isaiah**

Isaiah will definitely buy you clothes he loves to see you in. Your gender and clothing style doesn't matter, he'll find something you wear sexy because it's you wearing it. Sex is definitely something he'll be after, but if you don't want to then he'll suggest using the fancy bath salts he also bought you, or modelling the clothes for him. He's got a keen eye for fashion and is your biggest supporter when it comes to your own personal style. He also makes sure that some of the clothes he bought you are not overly sexy, partially because he doesn't want to make you feel like he only wants to see you dressed up, but also because when you two go to his dads' for dinner he wants to make it look innocent. For this, a fancy hat and a nice pair of shoes can never go wrong.

**Bonnie**

Bonnie would definitely make you something. It would be more ornate than Arthur's gifts, like bracelets with individual handcrafted charms, representing your likes and important moments in your relationship. Each year brings more charms as your relationship grows along with the two of you. When he finally starts earning money from his fights, he also buys the odd trinket here and there, but he knows that you prefer the things he makes for you. 

**Aberama**

Like his son, Aberama would prefer to make your gift. But these presents may not be as innocent as the type his son makes. A knife with an intricately carved handle is something you could receive. He'll then teach you all the best ways to use it against an enemy. He wants you to be prepared in case he can't protect you. He may also give you a gun, but chances are he didn't buy that, just took it off a target. Other than weapons, he will also make some knick knacks for your home. But also, if you want or need someone dead, he'll do it, no question asked.

**Luca**

Jewellery, shoes, makeup, clothes, furniture. It doesn't matter how expensive it is, he'll get it for you. He has more than enough money, so why not use it to spoil you? He'll also buy you champagne, rum, whisky, whatever alcohol you like, because even though he has access to it, prohibition makes it a bit difficult to get high quality booze. 

**Johnny Dogs**

He'll bring you somewhere new in his wagon every year to celebrate Christmas. However, if you get attached to a particular place then he'll make sure to bring you there. Then, he‘ll hand you a messily wrapped package that contains the best clothes he can afford. To top it all off, he makes a delicious Christmas dinner for the two of you to eat while either sitting outside and enjoying the view, or staying inside wrapped in warm clothes. 

**Ben**

Ben is very traditional when it comes to gift giving. He'll buy jewelry, but not as expensive or as extravagant as the Shelby's or Luca. A simple yet stunning gold locket is something he would buy you. Books and a chess set are also options, given his high intellect. Despite these gifts being less over the top than others, they are just as filled with love and care as anything the other men buy their partners.


	2. What They Get You For Christmas: The Women

**Polly**

Polly would buy you something sentimental and personal. It would be something like a book you loved as a child, or an item of clothing you used to borrow from one of your parents because you loved it so much on them. If she has to make the gift, then so be it. All the time it took to make it would be worth it in her eyes when you unwrap the present and tears spring to your eyes in happiness. She just loves to make you smile at Christmas. 

**Ada**

Ada would buy something practical, like cooking books and sewing kits. She wants to make sure you're always prepared for every situation, so if she feels that you being with her puts you in danger, she will also get you a gun and teach you how to use it. Ada likes a partner who's independent. She may also buy you your favourite sweets and say they're from Karl, just to make her gifts seem a little sweeter. 

**Grace**

Grace comes from money, so her gifts are always stylish and expensive. Jewelry, clothes, and accessories are her go to. She dresses well herself, so anything she buys you will be beautiful. At the end of the night, before the two of you go to bed, she also sings for you, either your favourite song or an old Irish one. 

**LIzzie**

Since learning to type and write, Lizzie has discovered a love for writing letters. She'll get you fancy stationary, fountain pens, stamps, everything you need to write letters to each other. Given the amount of money she gets at work, she may also save up to get you a typewriter of your own. If, like her, you also didn't stay in school long enough to learn how to read well, she'll help you out in any way she can. She loves writing long letters to you, especially if there's something she wants to tell you but can't bring herself to say out loud. 

**Esme**

She would definitely make you jewelry. She's really good at it too. She can make necklaces, bracelets, earrings, anklets, anything you like. She loves seeing you wear her creations, so every year she makes you something new and interesting, something she knows you won't want to take off. 

**Linda**

Well, if you're in any way involved with the Peaky Blinders, the first thing Linda would give you is a Bible and a long discussion about the path you're going down with them. But I think she would also buy you some nice accessories, like a warm scarf or fancy gloves. She tries to get everything in your favourite colour, that way you're guaranteed to wear it a few times and get some use out of it. Her gifts are never extravagant, but they are heartwarming. 

**Gina**

Like Grace, Gina seems to come from money. She also has a good eye for fashion, so designer clothes will definitely be under your Christmas tree. I feel like she's the tyoe to spoil her partner, so you won't receive only one gift from her. There will most likely be boxes upon boxes of shoes, clothes, hats, gloves,jewelry, makeup (if you wear it), and underwear. She's a "if you got it, flaunt it" type of person, as seen by her absolutely beautiful clothes, and since she's got a lot of money, she gets you to help her flaunt it. 

**May**

May would definitely buy you a race horse and name it after you. She would promise that the horse would win Epsom, that she only bought the best horse to name after you. If you are not into racing or horses, fear not. There would also be a number of other gifts for you, like records or tickets to the theatre. May knows a lot of people in high up places, so getting into events is easy for her. But of course, for Christmas day itself the two of you just spend time with each other exchanging the gifts and sitting in front of the fire enjoying each other's company. 

**Jessie**

You and Jessie agree to exchange small gifts during Christmas. The gift itself will be nothing expensive or designer, because she hates that stuff, but she makes sure you know she loves you by the gift. Perhaps a coat to help you get through Birmingham's winter, or maybe some pretty hairpins to keep your hair in the popular style of the day. It'll be something practical that will last for a while. 

**Tatiana**

Jewels that aren't cursed ~~but may have been you know where.~~ Of course, there may also be something....unusual. Maybe odd little trinkets that you never even realised you like. She might even turn it into a treasure hunt, given her love for games. At the end of the hunt, after you have found all the presents she got you, you'll most likely find Tatiana, lying naked in front of a lit fireplace. I think you know where it's going from here.... 


	3. Random Modern Peaky Blinders Headcanons Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random modern headcanons

  * Bonnie loves photography 
  * He's taken hundreds of pictures of his friends 
  * He's also obsessed with Billy Joel 
  * Aberama pretends to like him just to make Bonnie happy but really he's sick of listening to him 



  * Finn is a Queen stan 
  * His family isn't as nice about his obsession as Bonnie's dad is 
  * Tommy has made it his personal goal to hide every Queen CD Finn buys 
  * He can't hide his phone though. Only his speakers 



  * Tommy has literally no interest in music 
  * He'll only play some if he thinks it will get someone on his side 



  * Michael spent so long looking up to Tommy that even after he was sent away he still pretends to hate music just to be like him 
  * Gina knows it's all fake and is determined to catch him out 
  * One day, she finally does 
  * And she understands why he pretends not to like music 
  * Because one morning he's quietly singing 'How Far I'll Go' in the kitchen when he thinks she's asleep 
  * And it turns out that the only music Michael likes is Disney music 
  * Once caught, he claims he only knows those songs because he's preparing for the baby 
  * He then makes her watch both Frozen movies 



  * Gina owns every classic movie you can think of 
  * The original Star Wars trilogy? Has 'em all 
  * Casablanca? Seen it a hundred times 
  * Monty Python's Life of Brian? One of her all time favourites 
  * Only acts like a movie snob when she wants to one up someone who acts like one first 
  * Michael has had to pull her away from a few arguments because she had clearly won but didn't want to stop



  * Ada has multiple tattoos 
  * Her first one was one she got with Freddie 
  * They both got each others initials tattooed on their arses 
  * Unsurprisingly, they were drunk 
  * She has a few tattoos on her arms but   
most are on her back, hips, stomach and chest 
  * They're all quite small and normal. Like roses and little birds 
  * But they're so well done 



  * Alfie is always either in a three-piece suit or an Adidas tracksuit 
  * There is no in between 
  * No matter which he's wearing it‘s always covered in dog bair 
  * He has four dogs. So far 
  * Has a big jeep so that all the dogs can fit in comfortably 



  * John got really into dubstep in the early 2010s and hasn't gotten out of it 
  * Around the same time, Esme got really into leaving the house when he had a day off 
  * John had to buy a minivan because he kept having kids 
  * The insults from Arthur and Finn hardly bother him anymore, he swears. Honestly 
  * He drives the kids to school every morning 
  * In fact, he does the whole morning routine 
  * Esme deals with the evening until he comes home 



  * Isaiah constantly has a set of earphones with him 
  * Probably has airpods 
  * Enjoys running as a hobby 
  * He isn't a part of any club but fuck is he fast 
  * Also has great stamina so he can run for a while 
  * Tries not to smoke as much so he doesn't mess up his body 
  * I feel like everyone thinks he's into cars, but he only cares about if they move at a reasonable speed 
  * Flirts with everyone
  * Even Tommy once when he was drunk 
  * He played it off the next day like a champ though




	4. Modern Peaky Blinders Headcanons Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Modern Peaky Blinders Headcanons because they're so much fun

  * All of the Shelby's have tattoos
  * John, Arthur, and Tommy got their first ones in the Army
  * John went on to get his children's names tattooed on his back
  * On Finn's 18th birthday, him and Isaiah both got a razor blade tattooed on their left hip
  * The other lads laugh about it 



  * Polly and Michael have both considered getting Anna's name and date of birth tattooed somewhere 
  * They've backed out every time and discussed other options 
  * But both still think about it often 



  * Arthur loves vintage sports cars
  * More than life itself 
  * Owns a red corvette that he drives everywhere 
  * John's jealous because all he has is family appropriate cars 
  * Arthur is well aware of this 
  * If he's driving and he sees John on the pavement, he'll speed up and start blaring the horn and mocking John just to piss him off 
  * Linda has gone from telling him off for disturbing others to sinking down in the seat and praying that no one spots her
  * The leather seats are nearly the same colour as her hair so she tries to blend in with them by wearing light colours, like white and cream 



  * Tommy once drove a motorbike
  * Ada somehow convinced him to do it 
  * He literally only went up and down an empty street and came off looking like he‘d seen a ghost 
  * Ada swears she heard him scream a bit at the start 
  * Tommy continues to blame the noise on the engine 
  * He also once came to work on a bicycle instead of his usual flashy Mercedes 
  * Again, Ada is the only one who knows the whole story 



  * Ada is openly pansexual 
  * Finn is bi and has always had a thing for Isaiah 
  * Isaiah is also pansexual 
  * Michael and Gina are both interested in bringing a third person into their relationship 
  * Not because they're having problems, but they're young and want to keep experimenting 
  * Michael would prefer it was a woman but is open to it being a man



  * John and Arthur cannot dance
  * At all 
  * No matter what style of dance it is 
  * Tommy can slow dance pretty well but because he hates music he rarely does 
  * Michael is a superb ballroom dancer
  * He knows it too 
  * He's alright in a club but he relies on his looks and words to get people to go home with him 
  * Finn and Isaiah can _**DANCE**_
  * In a club, at one of Tommy's parties, it doesn't matter 
  * No one knows how they're so good It's YouTube Tutorials 
  * That's how they can slow dance and not make fools of themselves in nightclubs 
  * Ada was born with two left feet but she enjoys herself so much that no one ever says she's a bad dancer 
  * Polly enjoys dancing in the pub 
  * The type that's just silly and usually involves being drunk 



  * Going back to Finn being a Queen stan in part 1, Tommy used to not mind it 
  * That was until Finn decided to play a song for different scenarios 
  * Anytime Tommy entered a room, the chorus of 'I Want It All' would ring out from Finn's phone 
  * If they wouldn't let Finn take part in Blinder business he'd blast 'I Want To Break Free' from his Bluetooth speakers in his room 
  * And of course, 'Killer Queen' anytime one of the Shelby Ladies enter a room
  * Thats when Tommy got pissed off 



  * Alfie, Tommy, Arthur, and Aberama all have no idea how to use a smartphone 
  * Tommy manages to hide it well by having secretaries and PAS, but even he has to use it by his own sometimes 
  * Because he's too proud to ask for help it can have some interesting results 
  * One such example is spending a full hour trying to get the picture and sound to work in a Skype call with Alfie 
  * To be fair to him, Alfie was also having trouble 
  * Ollie tried to help him but he just kept getting yelled at 
  * Polly and Aberama watched it all happen 
  * Aberama was supposed to video it but ended up taking selfies accidentally instead 
  * Thus showing his lack of knowledge in regards to technology 
  * Arthur just keeps breaking his phones because Siri doesn't understand him 



  * Bonnie secretly loves Taylor Swift 
  * So does Aberama, funnily enough 
  * Bonnie's favourite album is Lover and Aberama's is Fearless 
  * Aberama likes her country music 
  * Again, neither will admit this to anyone, not even each other 
  * But Aberama's daughters find out one day when they're all visiting 
  * And Esmerelda uses Aberama's phone to look something up 
  * He doesn't know how to add a pin to lock it so it's easy for anyone to get in 
  * And in his search history is 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift 
  * Cue Esmerelda yelling out "you like Taylor Swift!" 
  * Sending Bonnie into panic mode as he forgets that it's their father's phone she's using 
  * It takes mere seconds of him spluttering out excuses for the rest of the family to catch on 
  * And cue three women hysterically laughing at their dad and brother, both wide-eyed and red-faced 
  * Bonnie and Aberama still don't talk about it, but both shiver in fear whenever one of the sisters visit




	5. Bonnie Gold NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Bonnie's really gentle after sex. He'll ask you how you're feeling, run you a bath if you want one, get you food, water, anything you want. He's so eager to please you, even after you two have had sex. And he cuddles. So much. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He loves your thighs. He likes having something to grip onto, whether he's thrusting into you or eating you out. He enjoys kissing and nipping at your inner thighs because he knows how sensitive you are there. 

His favourite body part on him is his hands. They can cause so much damage, but with you they're nothing but gentle. Always caressing you, careful not to squeeze to hard. He hates leaving any sort of mark that isn't a love bite. But they are perfect or holding you close or holding you up. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I’m a disgusting person)**

He loves to cum in you. Pulling out and watching it drip out of you is such an erotic sight to him, it gets him aroused again. The next best thing for him is cumming in your mouth. It often dribbles down your chin just from how much of it there is, which he loves.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

You're the first person he ever fantasised about. Before you, he never really thought of anyone when he was jacking off, which made things rather difficult, but there just wasn't anyone that he was interested in. When he met you and realised how much he cared about you, you became the person he thought about when masturbating, even when he was trying not to. He felt it was disrespectful to think about you like that before he even knew if you ever wanted to sleep with him. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Before you, Bonnie had never gone all the way with anyone. Sure, he'd made out with some girls and got to second base once, but he wanted to save sex for someone he really cared about, which ended up being you. He loves that you're the only person he's been with, as he feels completely comfortable with you and trusts you. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He loves being able to kiss you and look into your eyes, so missionary is his favourite and it's one of the only positions he likes. He's pretty vanilla compared to everyone else around him. He especially loves being pressed up against you with your legs wrapped around him, which is why he also loves fucking you against the wall. This is usually reserved for quickies at parties or in the changing room, but sometimes if you want it rough, he'll just do you like this, no matter how much time you have.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He can be cheeky during foreplay but when the two of you really get into it he likes to be more serious. Of course, if something funny happens, he will chuckle but he feels that it's more romantic and intimate if he's serious. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Like the hair on his head, the hair down there is dark and curly. It's not that thick and there's not a lot of it, so he doesn't do anything with it. If it bothered you then he would have no problem getting rid of it. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)**

Bonnie's very romantic during sex. He never liked the idea of just having sex for the sake of it, always seeing it as an act of love that shou|d only be done with someone you truly care about. 

He holds you close, whispers sweet nothings in your ear, kisses you deeply. He wants you to know how much he loves you in the moment. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He doesn't do it often, not since you and him had sex for the first time. He's usually too busy with boxing or working for the Shelby’s. If he's back at camp then his father is somewhere nearby as well. He doesn't get that much alone time and he'd rather just be with you. He always says that it feels better when you do it anyway. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Boy has a massive praise kink. Both him praising you and you praising him. He's constantly telling you how perfect you look, how good being in you feels, how you bring him so close to the edge without even trying. When you tell him how good he makes you feel, when you tug his hair when he's eating you out, when you buck your hips to meet his thrusts, he swears he sees stars. 

He also has a bit of a breeding kink. Bonnie knows he wants kids and he really wants you to be their mum. If you agree to have kids with him, he'll babble on about filling you with a child that's a mix of both you and him, giving you and them anything you could ever want, just before he cums in you.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Mainly your bedroom, but he also likes to do it in his vardo when his dad isn't around the camp. They're both places that he can take his time with you and have some privacy. 

However, one of his all time favourite places is the changing room after a boxing match. There's always an after party when he wins so this is his only time to be alone with you, unless you live together. Needless to say, it's fast and rough. This can also occur during parties or gatherings if the two of you can find a place to sneak off to. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Winning a match always makes him horny. Defeating his opponent and knowing that you watched him do it really gets him going. Another thing that turns him on is when the two of you are alone and you show him a lot of affection. The extra attention from you and the fact that no one will interrupt the two of you had him pulling you towards him and kissing you all over, taking off your clothes while doing so. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He doesn‘t want to hurt you, in any way. He can be rough when you want him to, but he won't even try spanking. It just turns him off instantly. He also doesn't like to degrade you. He's all about praise, both for you and for him. He just doesn't see the point in degrading you when he can tell you how beautiful you are and how good you make him feel. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

You may be the only person he's done it with, but Bonnie was good at eating you out from the very first time he tried it. He pays attention to your reaction whenever he goes down on you to make sure he's doing it well. 

He prefers giving but he’ll never say no to receiving. The first time you have him a blowjob he nearly came the second you began. It was like nothing he ever imagined 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Depends on the location really. If the two of you are in your home and don't need to be anywhere else, he likes to take his time with you and show youjust how much he loves you. 

However, if it happens in the changing rooms then it's quick and often rough. 

The adrenaline from winning a fight is still pumping through his veins when he leads you away from the crowd and presses you against the door, pushing down his shorts and your underwear and fucking you right there, when there are still people outside celebrating his victory. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves them, not as much as normal sex, but he still thinks they're great. They can be really convenient after matches, when the two of you have to rush to join the others for the after party but also want to have a celebration of your own. 

They're also great during events at Tommy's house, because it's so big that the two of you can easily sneak off and have some fun before anyone really notices that you're gone. You're starting to suspect that Tommy knows though, given the disapproving looks he gives the two of you when you return. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Bonnie tries not to get caught with you but he knows there's a possibility that it might happen. Given that one of his favourite places to fuck you is in the changing rooms of any boxing arena he's practicing or fighting in, there's a pretty big chance that one day the two of you are going to be caught doing the deed. He just hopes it isn't his dad or one of the Shelby's that walks in on it.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)**

Bonnie can LAST. Boxing requires stamina and ever since he started boxing professionally he's learned that he needs to keep himself going for a few rounds to really get the crowd going. This has also transitioned into the bedroom, so he can go two or three rounds without needing a break. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He prefers not to use anything. He thinks that all you really need for sex is the things he already has. Of course, if you wanted to use something else, he may be alright with it but it might to take a while to convince him and reassure him that there's nothing wrong with his performance. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He's not that much of a tease. Out in public, he's rather shy and the most he does is hold your hand, so anything sexual is unlikely to happen or even be hinted at. Even when the two of you are alone he doesn't tease. The way he sees it, why waste time messing around when the two of you can actually do what you want with each other? He prefers to get right down to business when you are with him. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He grunts and moans a lot, but he's not that loud. He also talks. He mumbles praises in your ear, tells you he loves you. If you both decide to try for a baby, oh boy, it's all he talks about. Filling you with his cum, how good you're going to look pregnant, how he won't be able to keep his hands off you now that you both want a baby. He just can't keep his mouth shut at all. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He often fantasises about fucking you in a boxing ring. Not with anyone around, of course. He'd never want anyone to see you like that or share you with anyone, but he just loves the idea of taking you in the place where he fights, especially if he just won. You two have already done it in the changing rooms, so why not try the ring too? If he ever buys his own gym, that's the first thing he wants to try. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He's a little longer than average and a bit on the thicker side. There's a small vein that runs along the underside of his cock. All in all, it's quite pretty, well, as pretty as one can be. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He's young, so his sex drive is pretty high. He likes to have sex several times each week but he's shy when it comes to initiating it and he's often busy with boxing and work, so he doesn't get to have it as often as he wants it.

**Z = ZZZ (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He's normally quite tired after sex, usually because earlier in the day he was training or winning a match. He tries to stay awake until you fall asleep, but most of the time he's gone before you are. He sometimes likes to talk to you until he falls asleep, he finds your voice comforting and soothing. 


	6. Finn Shelby NSFW Alphabet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre season 5 Finn because fuck that guy

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Finn isn't entirely sure what to do at first. He knows that he's only supposed to leave if it's a one night stand, but that's not what you are to him, so in the beginning he just stayed next to you in bed. At the start he never initiated any cuddling because he worried you would think he was weak or something, but once he learned that it's normal for couples to cuddle after sex, then he had no problem with it. 

  
**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Finn's favourite part of you is your lips. The soft feeling of your lips against his still gives him butterflies no matter how many times he's missed you. When you kiss down his neck and chest, all the way to his waistband he can't stop moaning and begging you to touch him more.

His favourite part of himself is his neck. He loves that he often has to bend his neck to look down at you, because of his height. He really loves it when you nip and bite him there, even if his family mocks him for the marks you leave. He may blush at the jokes, but secretly he's very proud of them and never tries to cover them with his collar.

  
**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He discovered early on that he likes cumming on your stomach. It happened the first time the two of you had sex. Neither of you were ready to have children, and this was the best method the two of you knew about, so it became even better when he realised how hot he found the sight of you covered in his cum.

  
**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Because he doesn't have an office of his own yet, he often thinks about sneaking you into one of his brothers offices to have sex with you there. He's not sure why he's so obsessed with fucking you in an office, maybe it's the feeling of power that comes with it, but so far he's never had the chance to do so. Whenever you're around the workplace with him then all of his family seem to be there too. It makes sneaking off too difficult. And then of course, whenever one of his brothers say they won't be back for a while, you're nowhere to be seen.

  
**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Finn has no experience whatsoever. He's barely ever around girls, because most of the ones in Small Heath are smart enough to stay away from him and his family and the one's who aren't usually lose interest in him when they realise how awkward and hesitant he is. Besides, pretty much anyone before you who showed an interest in him just wanted to be able to say they went out with or fucked a Peaky Blinder. That's why it takes him a while to ask you out, he's afraid that you'll be like all the others. 

  
**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He loves it when you're on top. Finn may try and act like a tough guy when he's around others, but with you he has no problem admitting that he's not the most dominant.

He does like to be on top sometimes, however. When he's feeling particularly romantic and loving, he likes to show you how he feels through love making.

  
**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Finn definitely doesn't like to be goofy during sex. If you're laughing then he must be doing it wrong is how he sees it. His inexperience and shyness makes him very self conscious, so he doesn't think he would be able to handle it if you started laughing at any point.

  
**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He doesn't have much hair down there. It's sparse and, like the hair on his head, blond and curly. He sees no point in changing it, because he's well aware of how little it affects your sex life. He just makes sure it's clean like the rest of his body.

  
**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He tries to be romantic, he really does. He's not the type to light candles or scatter rose petals on the bed, but he tells you that you're beautiful and that he loves you every time the two of you have sex. He kisses down your body and does his absolute best to let you know that he appreciates you and everything you do for him.

  
**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He jacks off quite a bit. He's often doing jobs for Tommy around the betting shop, so he'll often sneak upstairs to his room for a bit of privacy when he knows he has the time. He'll lock the bedroom door, pull his pants down to his thighs, and try and finish himself off quickly, all while listening for anyone coming near. If his family ever come near his room and find the door locked, they'll know exactly what he is doing and will never let him live it down. 

  
**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Finn has a bit of a biting kink. More specifically, he likes when you bite him. When you bite and nip at his neck he straight away starts leading you to the bedroom, trying his best to keep himself together until he has you somewhere private. He loves it when you leave love bites on his neck and chest, because it reminds him of all that you've done together.

He's also into light BDSM, mainly being tied up or tying you up. He only likes using soft materials though, and the knots aren't too tight. They're tight enough that neither of you can slip out of them, but no so tight that it cuts off your blood supply. He can only handle a certain amount of pain and doesn't like to inflict it on you, so he remains gentle during these activities.

  
**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Mainly his bedroom. It's safe because no one ever goes in there, so privacy is guaranteed.

Other than that, the only place you two have had sex is in one of the guest bedrooms in Tommy's house when you both stayed overnight during a party. He had to sneak back out before the rest of his family woke up, which he found himself enjoying.

He's hoping that one day he will get his own office in one of the many buildings his family own, because he really wants to try it there.

  
**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Everything gets him going. You're getting undressed? He's ready for it. You're cooking breakfast? His shirt is off. You're doing a job for Tommy? He's coming with you.  
He's a young lad who just recently started having sex, don't be surprised if he wants it quite often. He's always respectful of your boundaries though. If you don't want to then he's perfectly fine with it.

  
**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He won't bring anyone else into it. Threesomes are completely off the table for him, no matter who the other person is. He didn't get a lot of attention from his family when he was growing up, so when the two of you started going out he was overwhelmed from the attention you gave him. He finds it rather addicting. The idea of sharing you with someone else and you giving them half of your attention, or worse, all of it, is terrifying and upsetting to him.

  
**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He loves receiving. Like, he's more than willing to give, but fuck does he love receiving. When you're on your knees in front of him and you pull his cock out of his trousers, the world could implode and he wouldn't even notice it, too focused on watching your every move.

Finn learns quite fast how to pleasure you with his mouth. He pays attention to every moan and squirm to know what you're reacting well to, and then he keeps doing that. You make him feel so good when you go down on him and he really hopes that he makes you feel the same way.

  
**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He's usually quite fast but he's not necessarily rough. Sex between the two of you is rarely rough, in fact. He's only fast because he's not good at holding himself back for long.

Every now and again, if the two of you are feeling a bit more romantic, then he does his best to stay slow and gentle and just appreciate the moment. He'd do anything to make you feel loved, and if that requires all of his self control, then so be it.

  
**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Finn loves quickies. They're simple, they're fast, and they get the job done. He wants to be more involved in the family business, so he often has to run off to a meeting or do a job for Tommy at random times and because he doesn't always get to see you at night, a quickie in the middle of the day is ideal for him. He simply has to bring you somewhere private and get to it.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Finn is a mix of daring and cautious. There's a part of him that really enjoys the idea of getting caught, because that way no one could argue that he's too young to be involved in certain things. Then the other side knows that he could never live it down if he got caught, especially by his family.  
The same goes for trying new things. He really wants to be adventurous and try new things, but another part of him feels uncomfortable at the various kinks that exist. He keeps an open mind if you suggest something, but he has to be lead into it gently.

  
**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

At first he could only ask one round before he had to take a break. He was surprised at how much energy sex takes up. But after a while he managed to up it to two rounds before needing to rest, though the second round is a lot more rushed. He finds it hard to hold off for too long, but knows that he shouldn't cum before you do. 

  
**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Finn doesn't have an interest in toys. He just doesn't understand the need for them at all. He's not opposed to you using his ties to tie him up, or him to tie you up, but other than that, they just seem pointless to him.

  
**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

This boy literally has no idea how to tease. Like, every time he tries he just chickens out and acts awkward. For example, he knows when you are teasing him, because he gets all worked up when you trail your fingers up his thigh at a family dinner, so he knows what actions he should be doing, but he just does them wrong. When he tries to do the same thing back to you, instead of sensually rubbing your thigh, he just kind of...pats it. He just doesn't know how to go about it and has stopped trying to do it in public after he caught Ada's eye when he failed yet again. Watching her chuckle at him has caused him to stop trying anything sexual in a public place altogether.

  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Finn has a hard time staying quiet during sex. He moans and groans out loud, mixed with curses and the occasional "I love you" just before he cums. He often moans your name as well, leaving little doubt as to what he's doing and who he's doing it with. His family often tease him over this, making him go as red as a tomato.

  
**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He's never felt comfortable asking anyone for sex advice, so he's chuffed when you respond positively to something he does, whether it's a new position or just a new angle. The fact that he's figured out how to pleasure you all on his own is one of his greatest achievements, in his mind. He spends the rest of the day grinning to himself and making sure he remembers to do that thing next time.

  
**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Like him, his cock is long and slim. It's pale, like the rest of him and stands at 8 inches fully erect. He's probably not the biggest out of the rest, but it's certainly impressive.

  
**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He has a very high sex drive. He's young and never had a partner before you, so he's always down for it. He's the type of guy who has sex on his mind nearly 24/7. He's not that good at initiating it though, because he never knows when you're in the mood too, until you are literally peeling his clothes off of him.

  
**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He falls asleep almost straight away. Once he knows you're alright and tucked into his arms, he shuts his eyes, kisses your forehead and whispers "goodnight". He's not much of a talker, so he doesn't see a point in staying awake any longer. 


	7. Michael Gray NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

After sex, Michael will get a damp washcloth to clean you and himself up. He makes sure to be gentle as he does so, knowing that you will be feeling sore soon, if you're not already. He'll offer you one of his shirts to sleep in if you want to wear something to bed.

If he loves you and it's not just a fling then he will get you food or a drink if you need it, otherwise he'll get back into bed and light up a cigarette. If you're a smoker then he'll offer you one too. He doesn't talk much, preferring to relax in silence as he finishes his cigarette.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favourite part of you is your tits. Michael's a boob man for sure. He loves to hold them and suck on your nipples as soon as you're undressed. The little jolt you do whenever he flicks your nipple is intoxicating to him so he often does it when you least expect it.

His favourite part of himself is his hair. He keeps it perfectly styled in the day to make him look professional and well put together, but the moment he's alone with you, you're running your fingers through his hair and messing it up just how he likes it. Of course, this can be inconvenient if the two of you slip off in the middle of the day for a quickie, but he can't stay mad at you when he loves it so much himself.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Michael likes cumming literally anywhere. On your stomach, back, boobs, face, in your mouth, inside you, all of them are great to him. When the two of you first got together he refused to cum inside you. After his experience with Charlotte he learned to be careful, but as time progressed he decided that if you do get pregnant, he won't be against it if you want to keep the child.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Michael never thought he would be the type to like watching people flirt with his partner, but there's something about seeing you turn a person down and come right back to his side that he finds deeply arousing. Knowing that you could go off with anyone that approaches you and yet you still choose him is exhilarating and often has him wanting to pull you away from the crowd to an empty room and strip you down and have his way with you.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He had a lot of experience by the time he met you. He'd been with the Shelby's for a while before you came into his life and he adapted quickly to their lifestyle, so he'd slept with a lot of women. Of course, that works in your favour, because he knows how to please a woman and what he's into. He's good at introducing you to new things because of this as well.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Michael's favourite position is doggy style. He likes having you on all fours and gripping onto your hair as he thrusts into you roughly. This way he can pull you up so your back is pressed against his chest if he wants to feel more of your skin against his.

Another position that he likes if he's not in the mood for doggy style is fucking you on a counter or desk with him standing between your open legs. In this case he prefers to have you facing him instead of bent over the desk. He enjoys watching your expressions as he fills you up.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Michael is definitely serious during sex. He doesn't make jokes but will chuckle if something funny happens. He'll also laugh a bit when he's teasing you, enjoying your frustration and begging when he pulls his fingers out before you can cum. He also smirks a lot when he does this, but during the actual act he likes to focus on what he's doing instead of messing around. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He keeps his hair neat and tidy by trimming it regularly. He doesn't like having a lot of it because he finds it unappealing to look at, so he makes sure to deal with it whenever it looks like it's getting out of control. His hair down there is a little more blonde than the hair on his head and has a bit more of a curl to it.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

At the start, Michael fears intimacy. He's so used to just sleeping with girls for his pleasure and not showing his feelings for any of them. Sex in the beginning is mostly an act of lust. But when the two of you are still together months later, he finds himself being more romantic in bed. He slows down and loosens his grip so he's not always leaving bruises on your hips. He praises you more, and when the two of you finally admit it, he tells you he loves you as he cums.

Michael can be very romantic, but only when he's with someone he loves and who loves him in return.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He doesn't jack off that much. On the off chance that he can't be with you for a while, like if he's away for work, then he may indulge. He prefers to start off slow to tease himself a bit and then get faster when he feels his orgasm approaching. If you're into mutual masturbation or just like watching him get off, then he'll do it more often, but if you're around and in the mood when he is, then he'd prefer to just go to you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Dear God, he has so many. He loves BDSM, likes bondage, spanking and gags, likes to be called Sir, loves dirty talk as well as praise, is into edging you as well as overstimulating you. He's a major fan of breathplay and semi public sex. He also isn't opposed to being called Daddy, but that's not as common. 

He has several favourite role play situations, such as playing strangers in a club and him taking you home, you being his secretary and messing up so he has to punish you, you being a prostitute that he gets for the night. Overall, Michael is just a really kinky guy.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

His office is the main place you and him have sex. When work begins to stress him out, he likes to call you into his office, lock the door and lift you onto the desk to have his way with you. Or if he just wants a blowjob, he'll have you crawl under the desk and suck him off while he continues with his work.

Whenever the two of you go out to a pub, restaurant or club, Michael will often use his reputation to get the two of you a private room or booth, and quite often the two of you will get busy there, either full on sex or he'll finger you while you give him a hand job.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Better question, what doesn't turn him on? Honestly there's just so many things that get him feeling tight in the pants, like you in a tight skirt, any time you bend over his desk to show him something, when you lick your lips, when you kiss him for just a few seconds longer than you normally would in public. The list goes on and on.

This is tripled when he's high. If he's been doing cocaine then all he wants is you. The way he sees it, if he's doing you then he's not doing something reckless.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Despite his violent lifestyle, he hates the thought of bringing a weapon into your sex life. He's totally against knife play and sees no point in one even being in the bedroom. He has a gun on the bedside table for safety's sake, but that's all it's there for. He hates blood, so there's no chance of bloodplay either.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

So so so skilled at oral. Michael loves to tease you have you at his mercy and one of his favourite ways to do that is by going down on you. He pins your hips down to keep you from bucking into his face, so that he can torture you by setting the speed and by pulling away when you're close. He loves it when you pull his hair, though, even if you do mess it up.

Despite his love for eating you out, he loves receiving just a bit more. When he gets home from work and you're on your knees in front of his favourite chair by the fire, his mood improves no matter how bad the day was. He let's you unzip his trousers and pull his cock out, then tangles his fingers in your hair to control the speed with one hand, a glass of whisky in the other. You on your knees is one of his favourite sights of all time. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Most of the time Michael is fast and rough. He loves rough sex and pounding into you at a quick pace. He'll often slow down just to tease you and make you beg for him to speed up and make you cum.

There are also times when he's feeling romantic and wants to show you by making love to you slowly and gently. He'll take his time then and won't make you beg for anything, showering you in praises and whispering sweet nothings in your ear as he holds you close. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves them. They're not as fun as when the two of you are home and have more time to explore each other, but they can be just what he needs to make a shit day good. Taking a few minutes to pull you into his office or an empty corridor is a fucking lifesaver for Michael when he's drowning in work or annoyed at someone.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Oh, Hell yeah. Michael's up for pretty much anything. In fact, he's usually the one to suggest it! In particular, he loves the idea of getting caught fucking you in a public place. It may be awkward if it's a member of his family, but as long as it's not his mum, his ego will inflate like a balloon. Any kink you want to try out is usually done at least once, or at least seriously considered. There's very little he will say no to.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Michael can last pretty long. It's surprising, considering how much he drinks and smokes and how much cocaine he does. With all the things he's into he prefers to take his time and make a round last, in case one of you is too tired for another. He can go for about three rounds but he needs time in between to recover. His recovery time is fast, though.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Michael owns probably every toy that is available in the 1920s. He has special ropes and ties used specifically to tie you up. He also owns countless blindfolds and gags. If you like being spanked then he may have a paddle or a riding crop that he uses when you want more than just his hand.

He uses all of them on you, but every now and again he'll let you tie him up and take the lead for the night. He's also considering letting you use a blindfold and gag on him, because he's curious and he trusts you not to go overboard.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He's such a huge tease. He has a hand on you at all times, often squeezing your ass or running up your thigh, just ghosting over where you need him to touch you. Passing you in hallways, he'll pull your back to his front, whispering in your ear how he wants to bend you over his desk and fuck you until you can't stand anymore, then walk away before you can try and convince him to go through with it.

Even during sex, if he's not feeling desperate then he will edge you and tease you until you're sobbing and begging him to fuck you. He smirks down at you as he does so, thoroughly enjoying his ability to get you into this state.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Michael's moans and groans are quiet at the start, usually just grunts at first. However, the closer he gets to his own release the more vocal he becomes. Any words that pass his lips come out in either a growl or a whisper, depending on the type of sex you are having and the words themselves. Even at his loudest, he's still quiet, preferring to stay in control of his reaction for as long as possible.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Michael is hesitant to bring it up, but he likes the idea of having a threesome. He doesn't want the other person to be just anyone, however. He would like it if the two of you knew the person for a while and both like and trust them. He's also not fussed on whether the person is male or female. In fact, he sees Isaiah as the best option. They're good friends and he trusts Isaiah to respect you if it ever happens.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

His cock is more thick than long. It's still longer than average and is difficult to take if the two of you haven't had sex in a while. All in all, he's about seven inches with a thick shaft and a large vein that runs over the top of it.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Michael is always craving sex. It's one of the things that helps him unstress, like cocaine and getting drunk. He can easily have sex every day, more than once each time. Most likely you're the one who will have to limit the amount of times the two of you fuck, otherwise neither of you will get anything done.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Normally, Michael will smoke after sex. If the two of you start off as just fuck buddies then he'll leave pretty fast, but if he loves you, then he'll pull you into his arms and wait until you fall asleep before he does. Sometimes just watching you sleep helps him calm his mind enough to rest. 


	8. Isaiah Jesus NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Isaiah is so good at aftercare. He's sweet and just wants to make you feel good. He'll bring you food and drinks if you're hungry or thirsty and he'll clean you up with a damp washcloth. His favourite thing to do for you after you're cleaned up is to give you a massage. He somehow always knows just the right amount of pressure to apply in all the right spots to help you relax and not feel sore in the morning.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He loves your hips the most. He loves having something to hold onto when he's fucking you roughly and your hips are the best suited for it. He also enjoys leaving lovebites there and nipping at them as he makes his way down your body, loving the marks that are left from his lips. 

Isaiah knows that he's handsome, so he loves his face. He has trouble narrowing it down to one particular feature, as he knows that his lips, eyes, cheekbones, jawline and nose are very appreciated by anyone he's with romantically. They're all features that draw people's attention to him, so he likes them all.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Like Michael, he'll cum anywhere. If he really had to pick a favourite though, it would probably be on your breasts. There's just something so sexy about covering them in cum, then either watching you clean yourself up with your fingers and tongue or him wiping you clean with a washcloth, taking the opportunity to cop a feel as he does.

But he also really enjoys cumming in you. He knows that there's a risk of you getting pregnant but hey, if that happens he'll happily marry you and raise the child. His father would be thrilled with that outcome too.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Sometimes when he's bored in church, his mind will slip away and think of all the things he could be doing with you. Some of these thoughts are sweet, like taking a trip to the pictures or sitting with you in the Garrison, but others are much too racy for church. Thoughts of pulling you into the confessional and fucking you as the two of you whisper your sins to each other, or fingering you in the back of the building. Quite often he'll have to fold his hands low down to hide his erection or hold his cap there. If his dad wasn't the preacher then maybe this wouldn't be so embarrassing to tell you, but having to look his father in the eye as indecent thoughts of you fill his mind is just too shameful to speak about.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Isaiah has a fair bit of experience. He's gorgeous and charming, so naturally he has no trouble getting a girls attention. The only reason he isn't the most experienced is because it's difficult for him to take a girl home when his Dad is there. If he can't take her home and she can't take him to her home, then he has to hope that she's willing to do it somewhere semi public. That often doesn't happen though, so he just spends the night with his friends instead.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Isaiah's favourite position is when he takes you from behind and you have your back pressed against his chest. He holds you up either by your hips, waist or sometimes breasts. He loves this position because it gives him the perfect opportunity to whisper teasing remarks in your ear and kiss your neck in between. If he wants to kiss your lips all he has to do is turn you with a firm hand on your chin.

A second favourite of his is missionary. It may be vanilla, but he loves the closeness of it. Chest to chest, arms around you, lips against yours, it's heavenly. He loves being able to see how you react to his movements and words, so any position that lets him see your face is his favourite.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Isaiah can be very goofy during sex. He likes to laugh and he loves to hear yours as well. He's a very confident man, so he doesn't feel in anyway insecure if you start laughing in the moment. In fact, he welcomes it and asks what exactly you find funny. Chances are he'll join in and nearly forget about what the two of you were just doing.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

It's dark and thick and curly. There isn't a lot of it, but Isaiah still trims it to keep it looking neat. It also doesn't grow back that fast, so he doesn't have to worry about it often. He keeps it nice so that it won't get in your way when you go down on him, because he'd hate to ruin that experience in any way.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

In general, Isaiah is more cheeky than romantic, especially when the two of you first get together. He prefers to keep things playful and lighthearted. However, there are times when he wants to show you just how much he loves and cares for you, either because you look like you need reassurance or because he just feels like he should show you more.

When this happens his kisses will be slow and soft. Instead of dirty talk, he'll praise you, thank you for being with him through all the difficulties that come with his lifestyle. He'll hold you close, thrusting slowly and tell you how much he loves you and how beautiful you are. Isaiah can be very romantic when he truly loves a person.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Poor Isaiah never has any time to masturbate. Most of the time he's doing work for the Shelby's or he's drinking with them in the Garrison, and whenever he's at home, chances are his Dad is too. He doesn't have an office of his own in the company because he doesn't have an official job with them, so his bedroom is the only place he can be alone.

Sometimes he'll try and wait in the Garrison until he knows his Dad is asleep, but most of the time he's too drunk and tired to jack off when he gets home. But ever since you got together he hasn't felt the need to touch himself.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Isaiah loves dirty talk, absolutely lives for it. He's chatty and charismatic, so getting him to keep his mouth shut is impossible. He'll tease you and whisper absolute filth in your ears as he thrusts into you, nipping at you here and there to mix things up. "You like how hard I fuck you, don't ya?" "Get on your knees and beg for my cock." He doesn't like to call you any degrading words, though. 

He'll tie your wrists to the headboard, but not your ankles. He doesn't want you to be completely tied down and doesn't like gags or blindfolds. He's not completely against them, but he likes to hear you and look you in the eyes to see your reaction. He's down to try anything you want, really. There's very little he will say no to.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Your bedroom is definitely his favourite. He loves when he gets the chance to stay the night because then you actually have time to do whatever you want with each other. There's also less of a chance of being caught than there is at his place, because his father often comes in late after preaching.

After that, it's pretty much anywhere private enough for sex. Bathrooms in a pub or nightclub, a closet in a Shelby Company building, your office if you have one, even Charlie Strong's yard once. Once your comfortable there and in the mood for sex, then he has no problem where you are.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He loves it when you tease him, whether you do it with words or actions. He's usually the one to flirt with you, so when you take initiative he goes mad. Quite frankly any time you show confidence he feels himself getting aroused. Revealing clothes or seeing you in your underwear also turns him on, and God help him if you give him a strip tease.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Just because he's into a lot of kinks doesn't mean he'll expect you to be into them as well. He's completely against doing anything that makes you uncomfortable or that you're unsure of. If he brings up a new kink and you react negatively to it then he won't bring it up again, no matter what it is.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Probably the most skilled at oral out of all the Peaky men. Isaiah loves to give. He enjoys watching you squirm and try to keep yourself quiet as he eats you out, especially when you're in public. If the two of you work together, he'll often slip under your desk and go down on you there, insisting that you keep working and act normal if anyone passes by. Just when you think you're in the clear, he'll change up his technique to catch you by surprise.

Like anyone else, Isaiah also loves to receive, but not as much as he loves to give. Because of his busy schedule, the two of you often only have time for a quickie and he'd rather spend that time fucking you than receiving a blowjob. If there's enough time for someone to receive, he'd rather it be you than him. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

More often than not, Isaiah is fast and rough. It matches his cheeky attitude and his reckless side that he feels safe showing when it's just the two of you. He loves gripping your body to his as he thrusts into you at a rapid pace.

That's not to say that he can't be gentle, though. There are nights where he loves to romance you, especially when the two of you have just been on a date. His hips roll into yours as he presses kisses along your body, running his hands up your thighs and pulling you into an embrace. He'll hold you close to him the whole time, as if he doesn't want to part from you ever.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

They're the best ever in his opinion. Quite often he doesn't have time for anything else and will often come home when you're already asleep, so pulling you away from work for five or ten minutes in the day to have sex is great. He'll do his best to find somewhere quiet and empty, then bring you there for a quick fuck, doing his best not to rumpled his or your clothes and stay quiet. Then he'll sneak out first to check if anyone's around, signalling you out when he can.

This can happen everyday if he has the time, twice if the two of you are really lucky.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He's always up for trying new things. Isaiah's young and adventurous, so he's always suggesting new things that he's heard about from the Shelby men. He gets even more excited if you're the one who wants to try something new. If you bring up something, he'll say yes before you're even finished explaining it. He'll try anything once.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Isaiah's young, fit and experienced, so the rounds last long and he doesn't need a lot of time to recover. In fact, normally after the first round he's ready to go again right away. It's only the third round where he actually needs to rest for a bit. Usually though, it's you who has problems keeping up with him and he's glad about that. He'd rather still be able to go when you're too tired than for you to still be able when he's too tired.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

As far as he's concerned, there's no need for toys. He has ties to bind you if you're in the mood for that, but Isaiah doesn't bother with anything else. He's good at getting you off and he has no need for anything to help him get along, so what's the point?

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

This cheeky fucker is a huge tease. He stands behind you at meetings and gatherings just so he can subtly run his crotch against your ass to get you going. He loves to pull you into a private area to make out and feel you up, only to pull away with a wink and remind you that he has to get to work. Winding you up is his favourite thing because when the two of you are finally alone and don't need to be anywhere, the sex is wild from all of your pent up frustration.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He doesn't moan a lot, he mainly just talks. In fact, he almost never shuts up. He whispers dirty things in your ear as he fucks you, chuckling here and there if you're loud or if you react strongly to his words. The only other noise Isaiah makes is loud exhales when he's getting close. There are less words then, he's too busy chasing his orgasm to tease you anymore.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He often thinks about your future together. Isaiah isn't interested in settling down anytime soon, but if the two of you have been together for a long time and it's not just friends with benefits then he will imagine your future together, like your wedding and the children you will have. He has a list of Biblical names that he likes as possible names for your future children and he has hopes that you'll like at least one of them.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Isaiah has a pretty long cock. He knows it's big and is really proud of it, giving you a smirk when you have to take a moment to adjust to his size. Not only is it long, it's also a bit thick, thick enough to cause some pain if the two of you haven't had sex in a while.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Isaiah would have sex everyday if he could. He's always ready to go when you are and will often suggest sneaking off to have a quickie if he knows the two of you won't have any time to do it during the rest of the day.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He always stays awake until you're asleep. If you want to stay up for a while and talk or do something else then he can easily keep up with you. Isaiah's very energetic and more of a night owl than a morning person, so he has a hard time going straight to sleep, no matter how much energy the sex took out of him. That's why he likes it when you want a drink or food after sex, because even that walk to the kitchen helps him feel less restless. The massages are another thing he loves to do, because it helps him tire out, as well as help you relax. 


	9. John Shelby NSFW Alphabet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I really turned myself on while writing this, particularly C and K

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

John will pull you into his arms for a cuddle and a chat. If you're too tired to talk then he will eventually shut up and let you fall asleep. If you need something more than that, he'll happily run you a bath so you can relax. He'll sit outside it first and help you wash, but he always joins you eventually, sitting behind you and kissing your shoulder softly. He'll hold you until you want to get out, then dry you off and carry you back to bed.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

When it comes to you, he loves your stomach. If you get pregnant (which is likely to happen) that's where your child will grow. Even when you're not pregnant, he just loves to kiss any stretch marks that may be there, as well as kiss his way down until he reaches your center. 

His favourite part of himself is his mouth. He knows he can drive you wild just with a grin or a smirk, so it's one of the first things he does when he's teasing you. The toothpick he constantly has in his mouth is another thing he loves, as well as kissing you.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Surprise, surprise, John's favourite place to cum is inside you. The idea of you getting pregnant is an instant turn on for him and he loves having kids, so it's the best place. If the two of you are actually planning on having another child then when he pulls out he'll push any cum that spills out back inside you with his fingers, often fingering you until you orgasm again before he pulls them out. He tells you that he doesn't want to waste one drop, but even if he does, he's ok with it. After all, it just means that he has to try again.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He has a pair of your underwear in a drawer in his office that, if you can't make it in that day but he's really horny, he'll pull out and hold or look at as he wanks. He's not quite the type to sniff or lick them, but he'll rub them along his cock sometimes just for the sensation the fabric brings him. It's the one time he really doesn't want to get caught by anyone.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

John's had a few women in his life. He lost his virginity at a young age and became a dad not long after, so he knows what he's doing. He was very faithful to every woman he was in a serious relationship with though, and since he's been in a few, the number of women is probably lower than that of Tommy and Arthur. Those long relationships have helped him though, because it's easier to see what he's doing wrong and right with someone he knows well.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He loves missionary. It gives him access to your lips, breasts, hips, stomach, all the areas that he loves to kiss and touch. He loves to wrap your thighs around him and hold your hips in place to fuck you harder.

He also loves flat doggy style, where you lie flat on your stomach with your hips raised and he takes you from behind. He loves grabbing your ass and spanking it, as well as kissing up and down your back and whispering in your ear. He cums deeper inside you in this position, which is just another bonus to him.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He's very, very goofy. He loves to make you laugh during sex, either through stupid jokes or general mishaps, like falling off the bed or tripping over his underwear that's still wrapped around his ankles in his eagerness to get to you. He's not embarrassed by you laughing at him. In fact, he welcomes it. The more fun you have with him, the better.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He has like barely any hair. It's so sparse and barely even curls. Because of this, he doesn't he doesn't need to shave it, so he just makes sure it's clean. It's a shade or two lighter than the hair on his head and very thin.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

On top of being goofy, he can also be very romantic. He'll press soft kisses all over your body and whisper in your ear how beautiful you are and how lucky he is to have you in his life. When he spends several nights working late and not being home to help with the children, on his next day off, he'll get his family to mind the kids for a whole day and night, then spend the entire time in bed with you, making love to you slowly and cuddling with you when you're tired, constantly telling you how much he loves you. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

John doesn't masturbate often. He doesn't really feel the need to because he's either focused at work, drinking with his family or spending time with you and the kids. Any alone time he has is with you, so what's the point in doing it solo? You're better at it anyway, in his opinion.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

My boy John definitely has a breeding kink. He just loves knocking you up with his baby, stuffing you with cum until it's confirmed. That's when the pregnancy kink appears and he becomes obsessed with your growing stomach. He can never keep his hands off it or your swelled breasts, obsessed with the effect pregnancy has on your body.

He's also really into overstimulation, more for you than him, though. He'll eat you out through multiple orgasms, before finally fucking you when you start to say it's too much. Even after he's finished in you, he may go again just to hear your whines, or he'll pull out and fuck you with his fingers to keep his cum in you, driving you to another orgasm or two.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Anywhere the kids aren't. If the two of you time it right and you're lucky, then that can be your bedroom. Late at night or during the day when they're at school or out playing then the two of you can have it to yourselves. This is ideal because it's the place you two are most comfortable and safe.

His office is another great place for sex. If you can get away from your job or minding the kids, then he'll invite you in and lock the door behind you. Despite the fact that everyone outside knows what's going on, it's still a secure place where the two of you are unlikely to be interrupted, although his older brothers and aunt have no problem banging on the door and yelling at him to finish up because they need him to do something.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Whenever you flirt with him in front of others, he gets so turned on. You flirting with him in a crowded place, like the Garrison, shows everyone around you that you're only interested in him, that you're his and he's yours. Bonus points if your flirting includes touching him in a way that is barely considered appropriate to do out in public. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

There is absolutely no chance of a threesome. John won't share you with anyone, and, in return, he won't ask you to share him. He's happy with your relationship just being between the two of you and would react badly if you suggested getting someone else involved, whether on an emotional or physical level.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

John is fantastic at oral. He often teases you and flicks his tongue against your clit slowly and sporadically, just because he loves to hear you whine and beg for him. He holds your hips down so you can't buck into him and take control. He'll look up at you with a wide grin and finally decide to show mercy, but only if you look him in the eyes throughout the whole experience.

John loves a blowjob when he's taking a break from work. You get on your knees in front of his chair and pull his cock out of his trousers and suck on it, going deeper with each bob of your head. One hand goes straight for your hair, holding it back and pulling on it from time to time when he wants something different. Again, eye contact must be maintained throughout.

As much as he loves cumming in your mouth or all over your face, he prefers to give rather than receive. The noises you make are just too enticing to ignore.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

John is normally fast and rough. With how little alone time the two of you have, he has to be fast if he wants to finish and he can't help but be rough. He's just so eager to have you. He'll slow down if you ask him to, but he enjoys the fast and bruising pace that he's used to.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

With as many kids as John has, a quickie might be all that you'll get a lot of the time. They certainly get the job done, in his opinion, so he enjoys them. He'll try and have one with you whenever the two of you are alone, either at home or out and about. He doesn't enjoy them as much as he enjoys proper sex, but he'll take whatever he can get.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

John has to find new places for you two to have sex all the time, so he can be fairly risky. In terms of kinks, he doesn't like to go that far out there, usually just light BDSM and his breeding kink, but he won't go for anything he deems too wild. He'll spank you, tie you up, allow you to tie him up, enjoys edging and overstimulation for both of you, but that's basically it. He likes his safety and security, in the bedroom at least.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Despite being full of energy, John does need a short break after each round. On a great day, he can go for three rounds, but normally it's two. Having a full time job and seven kids can make him tired, so he puts all his effort into the first round if he knows he won't be able to go much further that night.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Just ropes and blindfolds really. John has no interest in anything more out there, preferring it when the two of you are responsible for each others pleasure. He might try something new if you suggest it, but he may also laugh it off nervously if you don't approach it carefully and explain that it can be a pleasurable experience for both of you.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

John's a huge tease. On nights out, he'll grab your arse or rub his clothed cock against you subtly, telling you to keep going about your business and pretending he doesn't know what he's doing or that you can barely control yourself because of it. He'll finger you at family gatherings but won't let you cum. He'll keep doing these things until you excuse yourself and him and drag him somewhere private, practically jumping him when you're finally alone.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He tries to keep down because of the kids and anyone around you, but he gets louder and louder the closer he gets to his orgasm. He moans, groans, talks, laughs, he never fucking shuts up. He babbles incoherently just before he cums, then lets out a loud moan that he rarely tries to stifle. He often gets you caught on the rare occasions when no one sees you sneak into his office.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He loves when he can get someone else to mind the kids, because then the two of you can walk around the house naked and fuck anywhere you want to. Even if you're not having sex, he'll do his work completely nude while you read a book across from him in the exact same state. He just loves the freedom that comes with an empty house.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

John's cock is average in length, around 6 or 7 inches, but is kinda thick. While it may not be long, he damn well knows how to use it. It has a vein that runs along the underside of it and the tip is very sensitive.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

John's sex drive is unsurprisingly high. Despite all the work he does and the amount of kids he has, he's rarely too tired for at least one round. He may not want sex everyday, but he likes to have it several times a week if the two of you can.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

It takes him a while to fall asleep usually, but that's only because he never stops talking. You have to tell him to shut up several times so you can sleep until he finally huffs and shuts his eyes. Once he's quiet, he falls asleep fairly quickly but tries to stay awake longer than you, y'know, in case you decide you wanna talk. 


	10. Random Modern Peaky Blinders Headcanons Part 3

  * John has a full sleeve of tattoos on his right arm
  * His left arm and torso have quite a few as well
  * When he married Esme he was worried that she wouldn't like them
  * So he was thrilled to find out that she finds them hot



  * Surprisingly, Tommy isn't always in suits
  * He sleeps in an old t-shirt and grey sweatpants
  * He never leaves his room while he's wearing them though
  * In fact, Charlie, Lizzie and Ruby are the only people alive who have seen him like this
  * He makes an effort to show his kids that he's not always serious and uptight looking



  * Finn and Isaiah both really enjoy bartending
  * They sometimes work in the Garrison but really want to work in a nightclub
  * The older Shelby's never go into any nightclubs because of the loud music
  * So they would have a bit more freedom
  * And be able to interact with more people their own age
  * There are young people who go into the Garrison but the atmosphere just isn't the same



  * After playing 'I Want It All' whenever he saw Tommy got old, Finn found a new song for him
  * He heard it for the first time as he watched Tommy walk down Watery Lane and just knew it was meant for Tommy
  * He's so glad that he decided to pick 'Red Right Hand' by Nick Cave when it came up on his YouTube recommended
  * Instead of playing it whenever he saw Tommy just to piss him off, Finn thought of something much better
  * With Tommy's birthday coming up, he arranged for the whole family to be in the Garrison to sing it when Tommy came in
  * But the only people who had practiced the song were Isaiah and Ada
  * The others got the lyrics sheet a week beforehand and forgot all about it
  * So on the day, when Tommy walked in and the backing music started, only Finn, Isaiah and Ada sang it properly
  * Everyone else stumbled through it
  * Tommy stayed silent throughout the whole performance, then blinked and walked out
  * No one saw him for the rest of the day



  * Every year for John's birthday, Arthur buys him the biggest box of condoms he can find
  * They usually have at least 200 condoms in them and he has to order them online
  * He hasn't missed a year since John got Martha pregnant the first time
  * But back then it was just a regular box
  * He started buying the bigger boxes when John married Esme
  * John has never found it funny
  * At this point no one else does either
  * But to Arthur, it's peak comedy
  * Every year he has to hold back his laughter and tears as John unwraps the box
  * He genuinely believes that no one is going to guess what he bought him
  * Whenever he visits John, he insists on checking the box to see if any have been used
  * Then breaks down laughing when he sees that barely any have been used



  * Michael is the only one in the family with a good singing voice
  * Everyone else is terrible
  * He's not spectacular, but he's nice to listen to
  * His voice is suited for Sinatra and Buble songs
  * But he rarely ever sings
  * Because he pretends to have no interest in it



  * Whenever Isaiah sleeps in past 12, Jeremiah wakes him up in a rather unconventional way
  * He stands at the bottom of the staircase with a megaphone he bought on Amazon
  * And recites Bible verses until Isaiah gets up
  * If there's no movement after a minute, he begins to move up the stairs
  * He will eventually enter Isaiah's room, still preaching
  * He won't stop until Isaiah gets out of bed
  * He's more than willing to let his son rest after doing a lot of work or a night out, but he has his limits
  * Especially on Sundays



  * Esme loves Tumblr
  * No, she's not in any fandom
  * She just likes the aesthetic pictures 
  * Photos of lovers in Paris and girls running through the forest in long flowy dresses just speak to her
  * She follows cooking blogs as well for new ideas
  * Plus, with all the kids her and John keep having, a lot of the nurseries have been inspired by what she's found on the site
  * John thinks it's weird, but he's glad she's found something she really enjoys
  * She's shy about posting any of her own stuff, so he'll sometimes be the one to encourage her to do it



  * Ada sleeps with fairy lights on
  * She's not afraid of the dark, she just likes the soft glow they emit
  * She's been doing this since she was fifteen and still living with her family
  * No matter where she lives or who she lives with, they are always on at night
  * Freddie and Ben just had to get used to it
  * Even Karl sleeps with them now
  * This is partially because he's afraid of the dark
  * But also because he loved them when he was younger and he used to crawl into his mum's bed after a nightmare 




	11. Dating Isaiah Jesus Headcanons

  * Isaiah's a complete flirt
  * He's constantly complimenting you and using pick up lines
  * BIG FAN OF PDA
  * Likes to have an arm around your waist when you're out and about
  * Or have you sit in his lap
  * And will kiss you no matter where you are
  * In the Garrison? Obviously
  * During a meeting with the Shelby's? Absolutely
  * In church? Even there, surprisingly
  * His dad wasn't thrilled about that one
  * But he likes you, so he blamed Isaiah for being inappropriate
  * Having dinner at their house at least once a week
  * Grinning whenever Jeremiah brings up marriage
  * It startled you at first
  * Considering the fact that he brought it up the first time he met you
  * But you got used to it
  * Patching up Isaiah whenever he gets into a fight
  * And giving out to him over it
  * He just laughs it off
  * "C'mon love, the other bloke looks worse."
  * He's very protective of you
  * And that's one of the reasons why he gets into fights
  * Because someone looked at you the wrong way
  * Or said something bad
  * So he ends up beating the shit out of them
  * All the Blinders like you
  * You help keep Isaiah from being too reckless
  * He's a God in bed
  * Knows how to make you feel good
  * Just like with kissing, there are very few places he won't have sex with you
  * And he's always in the mood
  * You often talk about your future
  * Marriage, kids, a big house, he wants it all
  * But agreeing to hold off for a few years
  * Because you're young and want to be wild
  * He'd never want any of the lads to know, but as much as he loves being out all night
  * He really enjoys quiet nights in with you
  * Or spending days off in your bed
  * Only leaving to make food
  * He's a huge romantic when you get past the fuck boy attitude
  * And he absolutely adores you




	12. Tommy Shelby NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)** ****

Tommy won't speak much after sex. He'll pull you into his arms and rub any areas that might be sore, and will pet your hair softly. He's more than willing to cuddle with you, preferring to have your head on his chest with an arm around you. If you smoke, he'll hand you cigarette and light it for you, but if you really hate it, then he won't smoke around you, despite that being one of the first things he'll want to do

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favourite part of you is your arms. He loves to be wrapped up in them whenever possible. He gets so turned on watching you pull clothes down your body and seeing your sleeves slide down your arms and wrists until your torso is bare. He even enjoys when you have your arms crossed and you look angry at him.

His favourite part of himself is his hands. He holds yours so delicately in his own and runs his fingers up and down your side gently during aftercare. He's seen them covered in blood and he's seen them tangled in the fabrics of your clothing and he easily knows which one he prefers. The feel of his hands all over your body is his favourite feeling in the world 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

His pull out game is fairly weak, so he mainly just cums inside you. He's not fond of cumming on you, as he hates the mess it makes, but if you'd prefer he didn't cum in you then he'll put up with it. Cumming in your mouth is also an option that he's alright with, but it still wouldn't be his favourite

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)** ****

He likes to watch you masturbate, particularly when you're both in his home office. He will have you sit in a chair across from him and make you move just far enough away that he can see your whole body over his desk. Tommy isn't the type to instruct you on how he wants you touch yourself, but he'll expect you to not cum unless he says so. Punishment for disobeying is usually either edging or overstimulation. The location is merely because it's a private place and it's not too far from your bedroom if you want to go somewhere more comfortable

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

As we all know, Tommy is hella experienced. He's slept with pretty much every woman he's not related to. So yeah, it's fair to say that he knows what he's doing. That's good for you, because the man knows how to make you feel good and takes pride in his skill

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Tommy's actually fairly vanilla. His favourite is missionary, because he can look into your eyes. He can also bury his face in your neck and lose himself to the pleasure he feels and just let his mind go blank for a while.

His other favourite is when you ride him. His hands can roam your body freely but he can also pull you close and control the pace by keeping his hands on your hips. He doesn't mention it often, but he also likes that it gives you more control over him. It's the one time he's fine with giving up power and letting someone else take over

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Definitely more serious. He's not one for joking around or laughing during intimacy, but he doesn't mind if you find something funny and start giggling. Despite that, if he's in a really loving mood and wants to make you feel good, he may laugh along with you or shoot you a soft smile while teasing you

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Like the rest of him, his hair down there is immaculate. He keeps it trimmed and clean so it doesn't bother you. It's a bit darker than the rest of his hair and curls a bit when it grows out. He always keeps some of it because he doesn't like being completely bare

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Tommy can be very intimate during sex. He likes to hold you close to him, desperate for the human contact he pretends not to need. Even if it's just a quickie, he needs to have his arms around you. He may not always make eye contact, but he'll bury his head in your neck or shoulder and press kisses there to show his affection and gratitude. He sometimes will take a while to pull out just to feel connected to you. All in all, he just loves intimacy

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He doesn't masturbate. Like, ever. It does nothing for him. If you're not around, then he's probably not in the mood. It doesn't even work well as a distraction if he's been having a rough time, because he's still thinking too much and can't really get into it. He probably wanked before the war, but he's been too in his head ever since he came back from France. The only sexual pleasure he can get is from you

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Tommy's really into edging and overstimulating you. He knows he can't last that many rounds, so he makes sure the foreplay is mind-blowing to make up for it. He'll take his time with his fingers and tongue buried in you, pushing you to the edge and either pulling away at that point and starting again, or just pushing you over and over until you can't take anymore. He'll then make you beg for his cock before he finally fucks you.

He loves it when you're rough with him. Pull on his hair too hard, scratch up his back and shoulders, bite him until he's close to bleeding, he loved it all. Once there's no real damage done, he's into it. Even some light choking is good every now and again. You're someone who actually doesn't want yo cause him permanent harm, so he feels safe letting you be rough with him

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Your shared bedroom is his absolute favourite. It guarantees privacy and comfort. The two of you can spend hours in there without having to worry about getting caught by anyone, and when you eventually get tired, you can just go to bed. There's no need to move too far just for a place to sleep.

His next favourite is his office, but only the office in his house. The office at work has been good for sex at times, but he does like the idea of someone listening in. At least at home, the maids are well aware of what's going on and are used to it. At home, he can lock the door and knows that you won't be disturbed unless there's an emergency

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Being in a stressful situation can really get Tommy going. Sex helps take his mind off his worries, so as long as no one's in any danger, then he'll want to sleep with you to relieve some of his problems, even if it's only temporary. He also loves it when you take the lead and initiate sex. He'll almost never say no to you, so it's a guaranteed way to get him to fuck you

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He's a very professional person, so he hates the idea of getting caught with you. If he can't lock the door, then he won't do anything sexual. It's one thing if it's Arthur or John who catches you in the act, but if it's an enemy or just someone outside of the family, then he'd freak out. He also won't do it for your sake. He doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable or unsafe if someone walks in while you're in a vulnerable position

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Tommy's really good at giving. He'll happily spend ages with his head between your legs, often mixing between edging you and overstimulating you. He loves to drive you wild and keep you satisfied, and eating you out is one of the easiest ways to do that.

Blowjobs don't really satisfy him the way sex does. It's not about how skilled you are, the act alone just isn't enough for him. He likes to be fully immersed in pleasure, but the sensation of you sucking his cock isn't as nice as when you're in his arms and you're as close as humanly possible to each other. Because of that, he prefers to give rather than receive

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

His pace depends on his mental state. If he's thinking about something else or he's angry at someone, then he's fast and rough. But if he's relatively calm or if he's been worrying about you, then he'll take his time and be gentle to show you how much he cares

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Yeah, quickies can be fairly good for him. If he's in a rush but needs some form of release, then he'll bring you somewhere private and fuck you quickly. That said, he still prefers to have time to enjoy it more, even if the sex is fast and rough anyways. He calms down more if he has time to appreciate it

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Not at all. He may be a risk taker when it comes to business and gang wars, but he's not one for risks when it comes to your sex life. He doesn't like the idea of getting caught and he's fairly set in his ways, but if you really want to try something then he might be persuaded. As long as it doesn't hurt you, then it's a possibility

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Tommy's not exactly healthy, so he can usually go one or two rounds at most. Thanks to his experience, he's good at holding off his orgasm and making sex last a long time, so he puts all his effort into that. He'll make sure you cum more often than he does to make up for not being able to last more than two rounds

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

No, he doesn't use or own any toys. He has absolutely no interest in them. Call him old fashioned, but he's a firm believer in using what you have when it comes to sex, and what he has is his fingers, mouth and cock

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He can be a bit of a tease at times. If he's in a good mood, but also horny, then he might start rubbing your thigh suggestively to get things going. Then he'll stroke your clothed pussy until you're on the verge of cumming, and he'll pull away and tell you that he still has work to do before he can go home. His touches from then until the end of the day will be cheeky and light, getting you worked up from seemingly nothing

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He doesn't make much noise. His breathing can get louder and sometimes he'll let out a low moan, but that's it really. If he's in a particularly loving mood, then he may whisper sweet things in your ear, but that's rare. Sometimes if you've been teasing him for a while, he might swear a bit when you finally give him what he wants

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Whenever Tommy knows that he and everyone else are at risk of being attacked, he'll have a hard time letting you out of his sight. He insists that any work you need to do can either be postponed or done in his office. If he has to go somewhere dangerous, he won't leave until whoever he's asked to look after you has arrived, usually one of his brothers or Polly. He can go a bit overboard at times, and it can cause friction between you, as he often won't give you many details on who's after you. At the end of the day though, he's doing all this because he cares about you

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

His cock is long and slightly slimmer than average. It's rather veiny and that makes it feel so great when it's inside you. It's curved slightly and is about 9 inches long

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

God, when is Tommy not having sex? His age and his health should make him less eagar for sex, but its unlikely that he'll ever say no if there's time for it. He'll usually have sex 4-5 times a week if he's not too busy

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

It's Tommy, he might sleep or he might not. Even on a good night he takes forever to fall asleep, usually just lying awake with you in his arms. If he's not too stressed or worried then he eventually drifts off, but if there's a lot going on then he probably won't. He might leave your room and go elsewhere to smoke and think, not wanting to wake you up and make you lose sleep as well


	13. Being A Blinder Who's Best Friends With Finn And Isaiah Headcanons

  * You've been best friends since early childhood
  * Being associated with the Peaky Blinders means that there aren't many other young people willing to be friends with you
  * So it's mostly just the three of you
  * You call you and them the Three Musketeers
  * Finn has literally no idea what you're talking about when you say that
  * Isaiah has heard of them before
  * And you both pretend they're much more important than they are
  * So now it's an inside joke between you and him
  * It drives Finn mad
  * The three of you are often put on jobs together
  * With Tommy giving you and Isaiah special instructions to watch out for Finn
  * If you tell him about it though, he'll get in an odd mood
  * You're the only person they feel they can be vulnerable around
  * Because Finn is always worried that his brothers will see him as weak if he shows any emotion
  * And Isaiah has built up a reputation of being tough and fiery
  * So around you and each other they can express themselves more
  * Drinking together in the Garrison
  * If all the Shelby's are there and you three want to hang out without them watching over you, then you have to find another pub
  * If anyone tries to treat any of you badly, the other two are ready to square the fuck up
  * There's no need to send any of the Shelby's after the person
  * Because you three are vicious enough when it comes to protecting each other
  * But you all try to do some non violent activities as well
  * Like going to the pictures or taking walks in the countryside
  * Anywhere you three can be alone and talk freely is good enough
  * Isaiah often plays wingman whenever he decides that you and Finn "aren't getting enough"
  * It's often fairly awkward and 9/10 times it ends with you and Finn still drinking together while Isaiah goes home with whoever he is talking to
  * He does his best to find people that he knows you'll both like though
  * So you can't be mad at him
  * He just wants you both to be happy
  * And you both want the exact same for him and each other 




	14. Helping Tommy Deal With Grace's Death Would Include:

  * When Grace dies, Tommy's a mess
  * Not in the way most people would be if their spouse died, but a mess in a way that is particularly Tommy
  * You never see him cry over her
  * He just carries on with his work and raising his son
  * But the drinking goes too far and the bags under his eyes keep getting darker
  * And that's when you know you have to step in
  * At first, the way he brushed off your concerns is polite
  * "I'm fine, Y/N. There's nothing wrong."
  * But you know better than to listen to him
  * So you continue to look out for him
  * You try to encourage him to open up, you hide his cocaine and opium, you count how many drinks he has and try to cut him off after a certain point
  * Eventually, though, he's done being polite with you
  * One night, you're staying over at his house "for a visit"
  * In reality, it's so you can keep an eye on him
  * You think he hasn't realised, but he knows, and he's sick of it
  * You're sitting in his office with him and he's doing work, sometimes chatting with you about anything that pops into your mind and out of your mouth
  * That's when you notice him pour his fourth glass of whisky and feel the need to step in
  * "Tom, do you think-"
  * "It's my fuckin' house and my fuckin' whisky, so I'll drink as much as I fuckin' like!" He snaps at you before you can finish talking
  * And once he's got it out, he can't stop
  * "None of your business how I live my life. Always trying to get me to talk about her-"
  * "It's not good to keep it to yourself!" You try to reason with him, desperate to help your best friend
  * "I'll do whatever I want and if you don't like it, then fuck off!"
  * In a burst of rage, he picks up the glass and launches it against the wall beside him
  * It's not even thrown in your direction, but you flinch anyway
  * Knowing that it's best to end the argument, you leave and go to your bedroom
  * Tommy sits in his office the whole night, smoking cigarette after cigarette
  * But he can't bring himself to touch the whisky after you leave
  * As daylight shines through his window, Tommy stands and goes upstairs, whether to try and get some sleep or to check on Charlie, he's unsure
  * But as he passes your door, he stops dead in his tracks
  * You're humming
  * It's not a song he recognises, but he finds himself leaning towards the crack in the door to hear you better
  * And when you stop, he takes a breath and walks in unannounced
  * But you don't look surprised to see him
  * He stands there, staring at you before he finally says, "she liked music."
  * "I know" is your only reply
  * He sighs and hangs his head
  * "I'm never going to talk about it the way you want me to," he starts, "so please don't expect me to."
  * You nod in agreement. "It was wrong of me to push you too far, Tom. I'm sorry."
  * "So am I." He's sincere in his words. "And I know that I can always turn to you for help with all this."
  * You give him a smile then and embrace him
  * "You can."




	15. Dating Bonnie Gold and Being Polly's Daughter Would Include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that Michael has not been sent to America in this scenario, simply because the idea of Bonnie dating Michael's sister is the funniest fucking thing ever and should be written about more often. Also sorry this is a bit all over the place but there was just so much I wanted to cover but didn't because it just kept getting longer and longer  
> Can also be found on Tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl  
> Do not repost my work

  * You and Bonnie first lock eyes when he and his father ride through your cousins funeral 
  * You're still clinging to your mother's side after the shots are fired, comforting yourself and her 
  * Bonnie thinks you're gorgeous, but also intimidating when he meets the steely glare that you assess him and his father with
  * It's not until after his fight in the warehouse that you first speak to him 
  * Basking in his victory and the knowledge that he’s impressed your cousins, he turns and notices you standing among the men watching the fight
  * You had snuck in to watch him, finding yourself drawn to the Gold boy
  * After watching him take down a man twice his size, you're even impressed by him
  * But you don't tell him that
  * Instead, you play it cool with the boxer, keeping your tone as nonchalant as possible when you call him a “fair fighter"
  * Nevertheless, Bonnie eats up the praise, giving you a shy smile and a quiet yet enthusiastic "thank you" in response
  * You keep an eye on him throughout the time he spends in the company of your family, but rarely get the chance to speak with him alone
  * It's not until the night of his boxing match that you realise just how much you care about him, too busy focusing on not being killed by Italians before that
  * When Goliath knocks Bonnie to the floor, you're out of your chair and standing behind his dad at the side of the ring
  * He's on his hands and knees when he spots you, panicked expression on your face at what you are sure is an awful injury
  * He sends you a wink and gives you a confident grin, getting back up and winning the match
  * Then at Tommy's house when you're all celebrating the end of the vendetta, you and Bonnie sneak off together
  * "Not bad, fighter boy" is your way of congratulating him
  * "You looked worried for me when I was up there" he points out in an unusually smug tone
  * Eager to wipe the cocky look off his face and gain the upper hand again, you lean in and kiss him
  * You pull away before he can get comfortable and wink at him, like he did during his match
  * After that, you two are inseparable



  * Bonnie loves to take you on trips in his vardo whenever the two of you can get away
  * You enjoy getting back in touch with your roots after spending so much time disconnected from them
  * He teaches you how to fish and hunt and live off the land
  * He's very patient and is so proud when you get the hang of things
  * He doesn't stop grinning and covering your face in kisses when this happens
  * You swat him away from you playfully, preteneing to be annoyed but secretly loving how affectionate he is
  * He always has his arms around you when you're alone
  * But in public he worries that your family will threaten him for being too handsy
  * Or being with you in general



  * Michael hates your relationship
  * He disliked Bonnie even before he found out about you two, but this just adds fuel to the fire
  * He's uncivil whenever Bonnie comes around your house, meaning you have to play mediator between them whenever they're together
  * Because Bonnie stops taking your brothers’ shit after a while
  * Your mum helps out whenever she's around, because even if she was wary of him at first, she won't let Michael treat Bonnie badly
  * Unfortunately for you, not only do you have to put up with a brother who argues with your partner all the time, but your three male cousins
  * The difference, though, is that they all like Bonnie and are just overprotective
  * So they're less of a worry to you
  * But Bonnie is more afraid of Arthur and Tommy than he is of Michael, so he's not thrilled about it



  * Bonnie the first one to say "I love you"
  * He knows with your background and the things your family has been through that love and relationships don't come easy to you
  * But he's patient and willing to take the first step after you initiated the first kiss and basically started your relationship
  * And even if you don't say it back straight away, he's not upset about it He waits for you to be ready and comfortable
  * Because Bonnie loves you for who you are, crazy Shelby blood and all 




End file.
